1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an organic light-emitting display device capable of having large panels.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display devices have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display devices. Flat panel display devices include light-receiving display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and light-emitting display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices and plasma display devices (PDP).
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emission type display devices that emit light by electrically exciting an organic compound, that can be driven at a low voltage and can be manufactured thin, and that have wide viewing angles and high response speeds. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices are regarded as next-generation display devices.
Recently, many attempts have been made to embody a large display by using organic light-emitting display devices. However, by doing so, a wiring resistance of a common electrode that covers all pixels increases.